Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (born March 3, 1997) is a Cuban-American singer and songwriter. She rose to prominence as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, formed on The X-Factor (US) in 2012, signing a joint record deal with Syco Music and Epic Records. While a part of Fifth Harmony, Cabello began to establish herself as a solo artist with the release of the collaborations "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with Shawn Mendes, and "Bad Things" with Machine Gun Kelly. Her debut solo single, "Crying In The Club", was released in May 2017, and peaked at number 47 in the United States. Refocusing her sound to Latin-influenced music thereafter, her debut studio album, Camila (2018), debuted at number-one on the Billboard 200 chart, with its lead single, "Havana", topping the charts in several countries, including the UK and the US. The second single, "Never Be The Same", also reached the top 10 in several countries. Early life Cabello was born in Havana, CubaBiography & History to Sinuhé Estrabao and Alejandro Cabello, and grew up in the town of Cojímar in East Havana. Her father was born in Mexico City and is a Mexican who moved to Cuba. She also has a younger sister named Sofia.Camila Cabello's Empowering Message About Her Sister Is So Important For most of her early life, Cabello and her family moved back and forth between Havana and Mexico City, before relocating to Miami, Florida, in the United States when Cabello was aged five.Camila Cabello: 'Our Dreams Were Bigger Than Our Fears' Cabello acquired American citizenship in 2008.Cabello Going Solo She attended Miami Palmetto High School but left in the 2012–2013 school year, while she was in 9th grade, to pursue her singing career. She later earned her high school diploma.Q&A with Palmetto student Camila Cabello Career 2012–2016: The X Factor and Fifth Harmony Camila Cabello auditioned for The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina with Aretha Franklin's "Respect",Camila Cabello: de candidate à "The X Factor" à superstarFifth Harmony member Camila Cabello quits group however, her audition was not aired because the series did not get the rights for the song. After elimination during the "boot camp" portion of the process in Miami, Florida, Cabello was called back to the stage along with other contestants Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei, Lauren Jauregui, and Dinah-Jane Hansen to form the girl group that would later become known as Fifth Harmony.Bio: Fifth Harmony After finishing in third place on the show they signed a joint deal with Syco Music, owned by Simon Cowell, and Epic Records, L.A. Reid's record label.How losing 'X-Factor' made Fifth Harmony the ultimate winnersSimon Cowell Signs Fifth Harmony The group released the EP Better Together (2013) along with the studio albums Reflection (2015) and 7/27 (2016). The latter two generated the singles "Worth It" and "Work from Home", respectively, which reached the top 10 in several international charts.Fifth Harmony Biography From 2013 through the end of 2016, Cabello performed in various Fifth Harmony tours. In November 2015, Cabello collaborated with Canadian singer Shawn Mendes on a duet titled "I Know What You Did Last Summer", a song they wrote together.Shawn Mendes is back with a brand new single, "I Know What You Did This Summer"Camila Cabello, Shawn Mendes Talk 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' The single charted at number 20 in the US and 18 in Canada and was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).Gold & Platinum On October 14, 2016, American rapper Machine Gun Kelly released a joint single with Cabello called "Bad Things",Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello Team Up for 'Bad Things' Single: Exclusive Cover Art which reached a peak of number four on the US Billboard Hot 100.Migos Return to No. 1 on Hot 100, The Chainsmokers Debut in Top 10 Time included her on "The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2016" list.The 30 Most Influential Teens of 2016 On December 18, 2016, the group announced Cabello's departure, with both parts explaining contradictory circumstances of the exit.After 4 and a half years...> She appeared in a previously taped performance with the group on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve.Why You'll See Camila Cabello Perform With Fifth Harmony on NYE Writing about Cabello's time on the group, a Billboard journalist noted it is "rather uncommon for someone to stand out in a collective as much as Cabello has over the past years."Inside Camila Cabello's Fifth Harmony Exit: Where Did It All Go Wrong? 2017–2018: Camila On January 25, 2017, "Love Incredible", a collaboration with Norwegian DJ Cashmere Cat, leaked online.Camila Cabello's 'Love Incredible' Collab With Cashmere Cat Has Leaked The official version of the song was released on February 16 and later featured on Cashmere's debut studio album, 9''.Love Incredible (feat. Camila Cabello) – Single Cashmere Cat Cabello recorded "Hey Ma" with Pitbull and J Balvin for ''The Fate of the Furious soundtrack. The Spanish version of the single and its music video was released on March 10, 2017, and the English version was released on April 6.of the Furious: Pitbull, Camila Cabello debut video for English version of 'Hey Ma' The singer was also featured on a collaboration with Major Lazer, Travis Scott and Quavo, for the song "Know No Better".Listen To Major Lazer's New Single "Know No Better" Featuring Travis Scott, Quavo & Camila Cabello In May 2017, Cabello announced the future release of her first studio album, at the time titled The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving., which she described as "the story of my journey from darkness into light, from a time when I was lost to a time when I found myself again."Camila Cabello Announces 'The Hurting, the Healing, the Loving' Album & New Song 'I Have Questions' Her debut solo single "Crying In The Club" was released on May 19, 2017,Camila Cabello Drops Steamy Video for Debut Solo Singles, 'Crying in the Club' & 'I Have Questions' followed by a performance at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards.YES! Her debut performance will be at the #BBMAs this Sunday at 8e/5p on ABC! #CAMILAxBBMAs The single peaked at number 47 in the United States.Camila Cabello Chart History [Hot 100] She joined Bruno Mars' 24K Magic World Tour as an opening act for several of its dates,Camila Cabello Confirmed As Supporting Act For Bruno Mars' "24K Magic Tour" and also partnered with clothing brand Guess as the face for their 2017 Fall campaign.Camila Cabello is the Newest Face of Guess: Exclusive New writing and recording sessions for her album were influenced by the success of her single "Havana", which postponed its original release date.Camila Cabello on the success of Havana and the status of her debut album: "Life's too short to be afraid" Upon its release, the single reached number one in Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Hungary, and the United States. It also spent seven weeks atop the US Mainstream Top 40 airplay chart.Camila Cabello's 'Havana' Logs Longest Run Atop Pop Songs Chart for a Lead Female in Five Years The song became Spotify's most-streamed song ever by a solo female artist in June 2018, with over 888 million streams at the time.Camila Cabello's 'Havana' Is Spotify's Most-Streamed Song Ever by a Solo Female Artist Titled Camila, her debut album is a pop record containing Latin-influenced songs and ballads.Camila Cabello: Camila review – Havana hitmaker makes breakups look easy Camila was released on January 12, 2018, and debuted at number one in the United States with 119,000 album-equivalent units, including 65,000 from pure album sales.Camila Cabello Reveals Release Date For Self-Titled Debut Album: 'Feels Like the End of a Chapter' The album was eventually certified platinum in the country.Gold & Platinum: Camila Cabello "Real Friends" and "Never Be The Same" were released in the same day on December 7, 2017;Camila Cabello Drops Two New Tracks Off Upcoming Debut, 'Never Be The Same' & 'Real Friends' the latter becoming her third top 10 entry on the Hot 100.Drake's 'Nice for What' No. 1 on Billboard Hot 100, Post Malone's 'Psycho' No. 2 & Camila Cabello's 'Never Be the Same' Hits Top 10 "Havana" and "Never Be the Same" made Cabello the first artist to top the Mainstream Top 40 and Adult Top 40 airplay charts with the first two singles from a debut studio album.Camila Cabello Is the First Artist to Top Pop & Adult Pop Songs Charts With First Two Singles From Debut LP Cabello started dating English dating coach Matthew Hussey in February 2018.Camila Cabello Kisses Boyfriend at Airport After a Little Encouragement From Fans [VIDEO] In April 2018, Cabello embarked on the Never Be The Same Tour, her first as a solo artist. She was featured in "Sangria Wine", a song she recorded with Pharrell Williams. Cabello released the song live during her headlining tour.Hear Camila Cabello, Pharrell's Playful Salsa Song 'Sangria Wine' In May 2018, Cabello made a cameo appearance in both volumes of Maroon 5's music videos for "Girls Like You" . In the same month, she began performing as the opening act for Taylor Swift's Reputation Stadium Tour in between the European leg of the Never Be the Same Tour.Camila Cabello Announces Never Be the Same Tour She headlined an arena for the first time on July 31, 2018 at the Mohegun Sun Arena.After opening for Taylor Swift in Foxboro, Camila Cabello heads to Mohegan Sun Cabello was featured in the remix version of "Beautiful", a song from American singer Bazzi. The song was released on August 2.Camila Cabello Teams Up With Tourmate Bazzi for 'Beautiful' Remix, Out This Week On October 8, Cabello released the video single, "Consequences", having first surprised 12 of her biggest fans in advance, with a "Most Amazing Mystery Gift & Personal Letter".Camila Cabello Hints at 'Consequences' Music Video by Sending Mysterious Packages to Fans 2019: Romance In October 2018, Cabello announced she would start working on new music in the new year after the holidays.[In December 2018 she was nominated for two Grammys at the 61st Annual ceremony for Best Pop Solo Performance for a live version of "Havana" as well as Best Pop Vocal Album for Camila. In April 2019, it was announced that Cabello would star in an upcoming film adaptation of Cinderella, directed by Kay Cannon for Sony Pictures. On June 21, 2019, Cabello released "Señorita" with Canadian singer Shawn Mendes, along with the music video.The song debuted at number 2 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and marks Mendes' and Cabello's second collaboration, following "I Know What You Did Last Summer" released in 2015. In August, "Señorita" climbed to the number one position, making it Cabello's second single to top the Hot 100 chart as lead artist She was also the part of song South of the Border by Ed Sheeran along with American rapper Cardi B released in July, 2019 On September 1, 2019, Cabello posted a clip on Instagram, teasing the release of an upcoming project titled Romance. Two days later, she announced the first two installments of the project: "Liar" and "Shameless", which were released on September 5. She then released "Cry for Me" and "Easy" in October 2019. Cabello was in a relationship with dating coach and writer Matthew Hussey, whom she met on the set of Today. They dated from February 2018 to June 2019. Since July 2019, she is dating Canadian singer Shawn Mendes. However, the relationship has garnered controversy, as both were accused of attempting to form a relationship for publicity.However, Mendes denied it stating it's "definitely not a publicity stunt". Artistry Camila Cabello is mainly a pop singer, who is heavily influenced by Latin music. She also incorporated elements of R&B, reggaeton, dancehall and hip hop in her first album. She lists Alejandro Fernández and Celia Cruz as her main Latin influences which she portrays in her music. For her first record, she took inspiration from contemporary Latin artists such as Calle 13 and J Balvin. She also cites Michael Jackson, Rihanna, Shakira, and the songwriting of Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. Philanthropy On February 28, 2016, Cabello announced she had partnered with Save the Children to design a limited-edition "Love Only" T-shirt to help raise awareness of issues involving girls' equal access to education, health care and opportunities to succeed. In June 2016, Cabello, producer Benny Blanco, and members of the nonprofit arts organization OMG Everywhere helped to create the charity single "Power in Me". "]] Cabello has also partnered with the Children's Health Fund, a non-profit dedicated to providing healthcare to low-income families with children. In late 2017, Cabello joined Lin-Manuel Miranda and multiple other Latin artists on the song "Almost Like Praying" to benefit those in Puerto Rico who were affected by Hurricane Maria. Awards and nominations Among her awards, Cabello has won an MTV Europe Music Award, three iHeartRadio Much Music Video Awards, and the Billboard Women in Music award for Breakthrough Artist. Discography * Camila (2018) * Romance (2019) Tours ;Headlining ;* Never Be The Same Tour (2018) ;* The Romance Tour (2020) ;Supporting ;* Bruno Mars – 24K Magic World Tour (2017) ;* Taylor Swift – Reputation Stadium Tour (2018) Filmography Gallery References External links * * * Facebook * Tumblr * Youtube Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Personal life